Being In Love With My Guardian Is Crap
by IHeartVA
Summary: *ON HOLD* Rose is a Moroi student who will soon be transfering into the exclusive St. Vladimir's Academy, where sexy Dimitri Belikov will be her guardian. What forms of drama will unfold between these two? Is it really love in the making?
1. Guardian

**HA! I put my new story up seriously early! My room is like crap but at least I got this chapter up. I have no idea why, but in my profile, it says I'm still from the US when I'm in Russia right now. Weird, huh? I think it's just a glitch or something but I don't care. So here's my new story. Keep in mind that Rose is a Moroi, Dimitri is a dhampir, Lissa is a dhampir, Mason is a Moroi, and Christian is a dhampir. :D**

* * *

"I expect highly of you, Kirova, in terms of my daughter. This is Rosemarie." my father, Abe Mazur announced, pushing me forward lightly so I could be inspected by the old hag who supposedly was my new Headmistress.

"Very nice to meet you, Rosemarie." Kirova greeted with a fake smile.

I stared at her with cold eyes.

"It's Rose." I corrected blankly.

They both ignored what I had said and continued to discuss the school transfer shit.

"As you know." Abe started. "Rose here is the last of the Hathaway line. I fear her safety and would like to put her in a good school that would handle both that and her…uncontrollable attitude. I am hoping that St. Vladimir's will fix this. I've been moving her from school to school, in hopes that they not only will protect her, but handle her immature attitude."

I glared at him. Who said he could go up to some psycho and tell her to be aware of my 'uncontrollable' attitude? This was crap. I mean I could never stay in one school for eight months tops. He had never given me the reason on why he had chosen St. Vladimir's instead of the many other insanely better schools in Russia. But I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"St. Vladimir's is the best school in Montana, Mr. Mazur. You've chosen wisely. Is there anything else you would like me to know?" Kirova asked, in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, actually there is. Does Dimitri Belikov still go to school here?"

Kirova straightened herself. "Why, yes. He's a senior right now. Top of the class, I might add."

Abe's smile was wide.

"I'd like to talk to him and introduce him to Rose. I've seen him fight when he was little, and I've been very close friends with the Belikovs. In fact, I've arranged for him to be Rose's guardian when she graduates."

My jaw dropped down. So this was the reason he had chosen this school. Because my future guardian was here?

"But dad-

Kirova interrupted me. "It will be my honor to call him."

Once she left, I turned grimly to Abe.

"Why do I even have to go here?" I asked miserably.

He held his chin up in the air. "It's for the best, Rose. Please understand. And I know you'll be close friends with Dimitri. Just don't get _too_ close."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Abe. According to him, I could only date royal Moroi boys. He said that was 'for the best' so I would eventually have a Moroi child that would carry on the Hathaway line. I could never date a dhampir, no matter how hot, because if I was pregnant, I would have another dhampir and the Hathaways would be a speck of air.

"Here he is." Kirova said a few minutes later.

Behind her was a man, probably about eighteen or seventeen. He was tall. Like, really tall. Probably six foot seven. He had dark brown hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. And he had deep, dark eyes that seemed endless. He was wearing a brown coat, sort of like one of those western kinds called 'dusters', denim jeans, and black shoes. I had to admit. He was hot.

"Dimitri!" Abe called out, moving forward to pat the guy's back. Huh, my future guardian. Not bad.

"Do you remember me?" Abe asked, smiling.

Dimitri nodded solemnly. "Of course I do, Mr. Mazur."

He had a faint Russian accent that laced and curled around his words.

"Well" Abe said, motioning to me. "This is Rose. You'll be guarding her when you graduate."

Once his eyes flickered to me, I thought right there, I would just melt. My body automatically felt warmer. My heart was beating like a million times faster, and adrenaline was pumping in my blood.

"Hello." Dimitri spoke. That one word sent sparks flying everywhere.

I gave him my man-eating smile. But surprisingly, he didn't budge. The only expression he had on was his guardian mask.

Abe coughed, feeling the tension between us. "Well, I have to go organize some transfer papers. I'll see you later, Rose."

Kirova stepped forward eyeing both of us. Then, she glanced at Dimitri.

"Why don't you give Rose a little tour around the campus? I'm sure she would love that."

I was about to protest when Dimitri answered with a quiet, "Okay."

Once we were outside, I took a deep breath. At least I was out of _that_.

"So…" I tried to start up.

"So…" Dimitri mimicked.

I had a question on my mind. So I came right out and said it.

"You don't really want to guard me…since it's arranged by my dad and all, do you?"

He sighed then looked forward and continued to walk. A minute later, he answered.

"All that it matters is that the Moroi are safe. It's not up to me who I guard, but I just want to know I'm helping to protect you. And I'm greatly honored for you father to choose me, since you are the last of the Hathaway line."

"So you've heard of me." I said, looking down.

"Of course I have. You don't think I don't do a little research on the Moroi I'm protecting."

"How long have you known you'd be guarding me?" I asked, finally looking up at him.

"When Abe Mazur came to visit me and my family when I was three, still living in Russia, he told me that I would be responsible for guarding you. I was determined and excited and I've been looking forward to it, even now."

I stared at him with amazement. "That's incredible. And I'm glad that Abe chose you to be my guardian."

He gave me a half smile then looked away quickly.

"Are you hungry or something?" he asked. "I could take you to the feeders…"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'd rather just go to the cafeteria and get a snack."

He shrugged and lead me to a grey building, where Moroi and dhampirs were walking back and forth, in and out of the building.

Dimitri led me to the very long line of people, then said, "Sorry for the short tour, but I have to go meet up with one of my teachers. I'll come find you later so I could show you around more."

I smiled at him then nodded. "See you later."

He gave me one last look before slowly turning away and walking out of the cafeteria. I took a deep breath. Don't worry, Rose. You'll manage.

Once I was across from he aisle of foods, I realized I wasn't hungry anymore. Aw, what the heck? I didn't wait in this long line for nothing. I shrugged then reached for one of the unappetizing looking brownies.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you."

I pulled my arm back quickly then swerved to the girl in front of me. Her mouth was pulled into a deep smirk. She had dirty blonde hair, jade-blue colored eyes, pale skin, and she was the same height as me. It only took me a second to find out she was a dhampir, because of the one _molnija_ mark drawn on the back of her neck.

"It tastes like crap." she said, her pink heart-shaped lips moving around every word. "Well, chocolaty crap."

I smiled.

She slid down the counter, pushing her trey down along the rails. I took this as a signal to follow her, so I did.

"I'm Lissa." she introduced. "Lissa. Dragomir."

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I said, realizing there was nothing on my trey and putting it back.

"You're new here, huh?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you sit with me?" Lissa craned her head to an empty table.

I shrugged then sat down on the chair opposite from her.

"So." she started. "I saw you came in with Belikov."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah…why?"

She shrugged, shoving a greasy French fry smothered in ketchup in her mouth.

"You mean you've never heard of Dimitri Belikov?"

I shook my head. "Should I?"

She grinned.

"I'm just surprised." she said. "Every other school knows who he is. He's like a _god_. Every single Moroi wants him to be their guardian." I smirked slightly in my mind. "He has, like, twenty something _molnija _marks! He broke the record for the youngest person ever to get those many marks. Not to mention he's insanely hot. Too bad he's not dating these days."

"Oh?" I said, sneaking one of her fries from her trey and shoving it into my mouth.

"Yup." she rolled her eyes. "He's like this", she crossed her middle finger with her pointer finger. "with his guarding duties. It seems like he doesn't even need school. But anyways, he's impossible to get, unless you find something that means more to him then his job."

My face fell. That was the reason why he didn't fall for my man-eating smile. Tough luck. I didn't feel like telling Lissa, or anybody that Dimitri was my soon to be guardian. It would start up many rumors and I didn't feel like being in the middle of them.

Just then, a Moroi boy with red hair and a dhampir guy with black hair sat down beside us. The black-haired boy gave Lissa a peck on the lips before plopping down beside her.

"Who's this?" the redhead asked, jabbing his chin at me.

Lissa swallowed the last of her fries then said, "Christian, Mason, this is Rose. She's new. Rose, this is my boyfriend Christian", she pointed to the black haired dhampir boy who had kissed her. "and my best friend, Mason." she pointed to the guy sitting beside me.

"She's hot." I heard Mason mutter to Christian.

I rolled my eyes. "When have I haven't heard that one before?"

Mason's mouth spread to a wide grin. "All the time. But I said it the best."

"Just mind Mason." Christian said. "He's always been desperate for a girlfriend. Well, at least a girl that actually talks to him."

Lissa and I couldn't help but laugh. Mason glared at Christian. Just then, the bell rang.

"Time for class." Lissa said. Gathering her trey, she turned to Mason. "You don't mind showing Rose to class, do you? Christian and I have combat class."

I was about to protest because I remembered Dimitri was going to meet me, but I figured he wouldn't show up. He probably had more important things.

"Sure." Mason said, leading me out the door. "What's your next class?"

I looked at the slip of paper Kirova had given me once we had arrived at St. Vladimir's.

"Slavic Art." I read.

"Looks like we're heading the same way then." he said. "I have Slavic Art too."

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So what's you element?" he asked.

"Fire." I said.

He looked surprise. "That's awesome. I wish I was fire. I have water."

"You sound like you hate water so much." I pointed out.

"I do. Water's gay. I mean, what do you do with it, except freeze and unfreeze snow?"

We eventually ended up in front of one of the many doors. Just before we could enter, Dimitri exited the door. I met his eyes without hesitation.

They were expressionless. Absolutely blank. Maybe what Lissa said was right.

But at the last moment, I saw the corners of his mouth tweak up. Then, he walked past us and left.

"No way." Mason murmured. "Did Belikov just smile at you?"

I shrugged. Maybe he had. Or maybe that had been just me.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review and gimme some ideas. Remember, I'll update my other stories during the next two week period. Oh ya, and you probably are all wondering why Rose's last name is Hathaway instead of Mazur, but I'll mention that in the next chapter. :P**

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE DELETING PROMISES LEFT BEHIND. IM SO SORRY EVERYONE, BUT ITS TOO HARD TO CONTINUE FOUR STORIES AND SINCE ITS NOT GETTING TO MANY REVIEWS, I WILL DELETE IT JUNE 30****TH****. **


	2. Field Experience

**Hey everyone! Meg has asked me to post her chapters while she is away for a couple of weeks. My name is Katerina and I'm thirteen years old and I am also an author on fanfiction. Meg has told me what dates to post each chapter on and I promise I will post the chapters on time. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did. :D**

* * *

After a couple more classes with Mason, the day finally ended. I was glad because I already made an enemy with my Moroi History teacher, Stan. Not to mention the first of many classes were over and I was so tired that I feel asleep in his class. And I had no idea where my dorm was. Luckily, I ran into Lissa on my way outside.

"Hey." she said. "How's you first day?"

"Let's just say it wasn't the best first day at St. Vladimir's Academy." I answered. "Hey can you show me where my dorm is?"

She nodded and looped her arms into mine, pulling me towards the other way. "This school has four dormitories. One for female Moroi, another for dhampirs like me, and then there's the guys' dorm. We're not allowed in there."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you follow that rule?"

She paused then replied, "Of course not. We can go there anytime we want, but only if we're not caught by the guardians and teachers."

"Oh." I mumbled quietly. We walked a strait hallway until we finally came outside. I looked around and noticed there were four almost castle like buildings across one another. Lissa pulled me so we were heading towards the nearest one to the left.

"This one's the Moroi girls' building. My building is right over th-

A familiar Russian intertwined voice interrupted her from behind.

"There you are Rose. I was looking all over for you."

Lissa and I turned around at the same time. It was Dimitri and all his godliness standing before us. Lissa's expression was priceless. I could just imagine her thinking, _Omigod! The hottest and most badass guy in the world is standing right in front of me! _I smiled slightly and turned my attention back to Dimitri.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Lissa was showing me my dorm."

His eyes landed blankly on Lissa. I got a peek at her and she looked flattered and blushed.

"Thank you, Lissa." he acknowledged. "But I'm free right now so I could show you around more if you'd like."

I grinned and shook all my tiredness away. "Sure." Then, I turned to Lissa. "You wanna come with us?"

Her eyes widened and I could help but let out a small snicker. I wondered what her reaction might be when she finds out that Dimitri will be my guardian.

Lissa nodded slowly. Dimitri smiled and lead us away. We walked around the campus, Dimitri motioning towards various buildings, Lissa just staring at him intently as if this was a dream. Then, Dimitri lead us into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To your father. He's staying in a cabin just inside these woods. He said he wanted me to meet you for a little while."

I shrugged then glanced at Lissa. She stared back at me with a amused expression as if she was saying, _How did you get a god this hot to show you around the school? _A few minutes past until a small cabin came into view.

"This is it." Dimitri announced as we hopped onto the porch.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked Lissa under my breath as Dimitri knocked on the wooden door.

She shook her head and said quietly so Dimitri couldn't hear, "Never. We're not allowed to go anywhere off campus. Well, except for Dimitri because he gets special privileges for being who he is."

A moment later, the door creaked open and revealed my father. He smiled once he saw us.

"Ah! Here you are!" he lilted. Then he opened the door more widely and motioned for us to come in. The cabin was a small, cozy place with a kitchen, bed, fireplace, bathroom, wardrobe, and couch.

"Rose." Abe said, as we sat down on the couch. "How was your first day?"

"Fine." I wearied. "Oh yeah, dad, this is Lissa."

He smiled warmly at Lissa and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Lissa."

"Likewise." Lissa replied.

"So." Abe affirmed seriously, turning to Dimitri and I. "Have you two gotten to know each other?"

I stiffened then blushed. "_Dad._"

He chuckled. "Not in that way, Rose. But anyways, Dimitri, you know that field experience where you are assigned to guard a Moroi for six weeks then write a paper?"

Dimitri nodded. "We're going to be assigned to the Moroi tomorrow."

Abe toyed with the zipper of his jacket then said, "Well since you are graduating in four months and Rose needs a lot of protection-

"I don't need any protection." I gritted my teeth.

Abe shot me a look then continued. "You will be guarding her as soon as you graduate instead of waiting for her to graduate. So she will be your assigned Moroi during the field experience so you could get used to guarding her. I know it won't be fun having a Moroi two years younger then you when you could have a friend of yours, but it will be required if you are eligible to guard my daughter. Is that okay with you?"

I heard Lissa squeak beside me. I looked at her and her jade colored eyes were bursting out of their sockets. I swear I heard a click in her brain as she put all the pieces together.

"I understand." Dimitri said smoothly.

"What's field experience, dad?" I asked.

I turned to my dad but it was Dimitri who answered.

"Field experience is a six week trial for us senior novices guarding a particular Moroi that the guardians pair us up with. During those weeks, the guardians pretend to be Strigoi, popping up in different places and attacking the Moroi. So we have to protect them and fake stake the guardians. It's like we're actually out in the human-world, so we have to stay by our assigned Moroi day and night."

Huh. This was going to be fun, considering that a hot Russian would be trailing behind me like a lost puppy _day and night_. Would that mean he would sleep in my dorm. Now that was something to look forward to.

"So you're going to be assigned to me." I repeated.

Abe nodded. "I'll be leaving tomorrow so I won't see how it goes. But I trust you with Rose, Dimitri. Hopefully I made the right decision in choosing you to guard the last Hathaway."

I was going to scold him, but then noticed Dimitri was not at all defended by his statement. I shrugged it off and stood up.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to head back to my dorm." I announced. Lissa stood up a second later.

"It was nice meeting you." she said to him.

"You too." he pursed.

Once the three of us were outside and began walking, Lissa pulled me forward so we were ten or twenty feet ahead of Dimitri.

"When were you going to tell me that Dimitri is going to be your guardian?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Unlike some of the Moroi girls here, I don't want to make such a big fit about him being my guardian."

"Your so lucky." she spilled out. "I wonder what will happen when Tasha finds out."

"Tasha?" I questioned.

"Tasha's Christian's aunt. She's a Moroi and probably the most snootiest, popular girl out there. Even Christian hates her. She's requested Dimitri to be her guardian and I now I know why he kept on declining. I'm serious she's like so obsessed with him it's crazy. Wait until she finds out she lost her pretend 'boyfriend and guardian' to a sixteen year old."

I laughed and stopped so Dimitri could catch up to us.

"So are you okay with you being assigned to me for this field experience thing?" I asked.

He nodded. "Like I said earlier, it's an honor to be serving the daughter of Abe Mazur."

"Wait." Lissa cocked her head. "Why is your last name Hathaway when your father's last name is Mazur?"

I sighed. "My mother was the last Hathaway. Her name was Janine Hathaway. When I was born, my father and my mother said that they would give me my mother's last name so I could carry out the line. But then my mother died mysteriously a couple of months after I was born so I'm the last Hathaway and probably the number one most wanted by Strigoi."

"Wow." Lissa said surprised. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No need."

We walked a little while until we hit the dorms.

"I'll come look for you after the field experience orientation." Dimitri announced directly at me. "See you tomorrow."

I waved and gave him a small smile. Lissa waved too. I was glad she was calming down after this whole situation.

"Do you know what you dorm number is?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." I yelled behind me as I entered the Moroi dorm. As soon as I walked in, there were a bunch of girls sitting down on the couches gossiping, but stopped when I walked in.

"Hey!" one of the girls shouted. I debated whether to ignore her and walk upstairs, but decided against it. I turned around slowly and looked at the girl walking towards me. She had sleek black hair and icy blue eyes and there was a scar running down the side of her face, through her eyes, temple, and ended just below the corner of her pink lips. She was probably an inch or so taller then me and I had to say that she was pretty.

"New girl, huh? Well I'm Tasha Ozera." she greeted. Oh shit. Hadn't we just talked about her in the woods. The Dimitri obsessed one who was convinced that he would be her guardian and fall in love with her?

"Rose Hathaway." I muttered.

She put her hands around her slender waist and smirked. "I saw you walking with Dimitri Belikov earlier."

Double shit. Somehow, I knew this conversation would lead to Dimitri.

"Yeah, so?"

She leaned forward so her mouth was right beside my ear. "Just stay away from him. He's _mine _and if I catch you with him again, I'll destroy you and your reputation before you even get it started."

"Ooh I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

"You better be, bitch." Tasha glared at me.

This time, I leaned into her ear and explained coldly, "You haven't heard of _my_ reputation, you whore. Why don't you ask Jimmy Salvoda from the second grade, when I broke his neck and dislocated his shoulder? I may be a Moroi, but I'm absolutely _not _week. And I don't need any of the elements to help me destroy you or your little posse over there. Got it?"

"Bitch." she murmured. "Just stay away from Dimitri. You have no chance with him. In fact, he'll be my guardian and he'll be assigned to me in field experience. But I don't expect you to know any of that since you just a little baby sophomore."

I put my hands on my hips. I was _so _going to tell her off. "He's going to be my guardian, huh? Well try to beat this because he _is _my guardian already. The paper works done, tuts. It's the real deal. And tomorrow, watch because the guardians will announce that he's assigned to me in the field experience. It's time you wake up Ms. Popularity, because Rose Hathaway just came to town and is going to beat you down to hell if you tell me what to do. Got that?"

For a second, I saw fear in Tasha's eyes. But it all went away as she sneered. "There's only one queen bee here and that's me."

I laughed evilly. "I'm don't want to be queen bee. From what I've heard, queen bees are just fake plastic girls who get knocked up. Yeah, you know, that fits your description perfectly."

"Watch your mouth, new girl." she shrieked.

I smirked at her and turned around. "Make me."

I continued my way up the stairs, satisfied. I didn't care what happened earlier, this was officially the best first day of school ever!

* * *

**Whoa. Who agrees that Meg is an awesome author? But anyways, she asked me to pass on this message to you:**

**IMPORTANT : Hey guys! Hopefully Katerina is doing an awesome job and I just wanted to ask you guys something. Sometimes I don't have time to check my spelling errors so I've decided to ask one of you guys to be my editor for all three of my stories! This is how it will work if I choose you: I'll send you the chapter through PM, you will check and correct it, send it back to me, and then I'll post it! So here are the rules if you want to be my editor:**

**1) You must be a user of fanfiction and have an account.**

**2) You must check your account at least every other day.**

**3) When I send you a chapter, you must get it back to me right away!**

**So if you want to be my editor, please send me a PM saying you want to be my editor and crap, and Katerina will send you a preview for my next chapter with loads of mistakes. It will be your job to correct it and send it back to me through PM. Then I'll check who I think will be perfect for the job and announce it. This contest will end on July 17th****. Thanks so much and don't forget to PM me if you want to edit my stories! ~Meg**

**Wow. Okay so I'll be sure to send you guys that preview once you send Meg a PM. Well thanks so much and I'll post another chapter next week!**


	3. Have You Ever

**Hey guys! I'm sure u all have been waiting for an update on this story. :D Longest chapter ever...well, for this story. xD**

* * *

It took about half an hour until I finally found my dorm. Apparently, Abe requested a 'special' room for me to Kirova. And that special room was three normal dorm rooms combined on the very top floor. When I had asked Kirova about this, she said, "You need to be protected at all times and your father wants the best for you." I rolled my eyes. I was the only one on the top floor. So much for being normal.

The next morning, I woke up late. Still groggy, I slipped on whatever clothes I could find and met Lissa outside the dorms.

"Want to go watch the field experience orientation?" she asked.

I nodded then smirked. "I so want to see the look on Tasha's face."

She looked at me confused and I told her all about yesterday. It was fun taking in her different expressions. It went from shocked to amused until she finally burst out laughing. We kept walking until we hit a field. It sort of looked like a clearing and tons of senior novices and Moroi where surrounding a couple of guardians. The head of the security of guardians, I think her name was Alberta Petrov, was holding a sheet of paper, squinting over it. A moment later she motioned for everyone to be quiet so she could read out the names. My eyes searched the crowd of people for Tasha and Dimitri. Dimitri was standing in the very back of the crowd, looking as dark and mysterious as ever. Tasha was on the other side of the crowd with a group of girls, staring at Dimitri. _Bitch._

After a couple of minutes, Alberta finally reached the novices with the last name _B. _I straightened up and stepped closer to the crowd.

"…will be assigned to Leena Conta. Kandice Beatrice will be assigned to Kayleyn Martin." _This is it, _I told myself, crossing my arms and staring at Tasha intently.

"And Dimitri Belikov will be assigned to Natasha Ozera."

My jaw dropped down to the floor. Tasha jumped up and squealed, smirking at me. This was impossible. I walked up to Alberta.

"Can I help you, Rosemarie?" she asked, shuffling the papers in her hands. Dimitri's shadow loomed over me. I craned my head so I could see his expression. As usual, his guardian mask was on. Nothing else.

"I think you've made a mistake." he said coolly. "I'm supposed to be assigned to Rose. I'll be guarding her when I graduate."

Alberta looked back down at her papers and looked back up quickly. "Sorry, my mistake." I settled back down, my nerves calming. She was going to take care of this.

"I've made a mistake." she announced to everyone. I took a peak at Tasha and she was frozen in her place. "Do to very few guardians and Dimitri Belikov will be assigned to Tasha Ozera, as well as his original charge, Rosemarie Hathaway."

My eyes widened. Tasha smirked as if saying, _Looks like he'll have to choose. _I swallowed and looked back at Dimitri. Nothing. I just wanted to yell at him and say, "Do something!" Then, I asked Alberta, "Can you explain, please?"

She nodded. "Belikov was originally assigned to Natasha for field experience. But now that you came here and you're father has requested you to be Dimitri's charge, and there are not enough novices to cover all the Moroi, he will have two charges for the field experience."

A whole six weeks with Tasha? That was so not going to happen.

"Yeah, Rose." I heard Tasha walk over to us, hands on hips with a wicked smile. "Looks like we'll have to share Dimitri together."

I glared at her and turned back to Alberta. "But we have different classes and there's only one of Dimitri. We just can't _share_ him."

She shrugged. "He will transfer from class to class, looking after both of you. Don't doubt him, Hathaway. He's the best. And to make his job easier, you and Natasha should spend your free time with each other so he could be with both of you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I stormed over to Lissa, taking her arm and pulling her away.

"Bad luck." she muttered as we practically sprinted to my room. I didn't care if Dimitri followed, as long as it wasn't with the bitch of hell. I slammed the door closed and locked it then flopped onto my bed.

"Honestly, I don't think he'll cope well with Tasha." she said, trying to make it all better. But nothing could make this better. Tasha could date dhampirs guys and she didn't have a father that disapproved. But I did. All hope I had left was that Dimitri rejected her, which I really hoped he did, considering he was all of his job.

"I just hate her." I groaned into my pillow. "She's a bitch and she can't have Dimitri!" I couldn't believe I had just said that. I had only met him yesterday and I had just said that nobody could have him. It was impossible to like him, nor love him. But I knew I was n the verge of doing just that. It was also forbidden.

"Do you like him?" she questioned, sitting on my bed.

"No." I stated. I wasn't sure if that was the lie or truth. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be right. I'm the last hope for the Hathaways, remember? Even if I didn't like him, I'll always have to think about my family before myself."

"You don't have to." Lissa explained. "Love overcomes everything. Even family and friendship. You don't choose who you like or love. It just happens. Not even Tasha could come in your way."

I thought about her words. Things were moving too quickly. There was just this spark I shared with Dimitri when I first saw him and met his eyes. We just went like two peas in a pod.

"And you know Dimitri's sort of…softened ever since you came." she said,

I lifted my head of the pillow and looked at her. "How?"

"Well that time yesterday when he came looking for you, was the first time he's ever talking to me in a year. And the first time he ever talked to me, he was way to serious. And he's never, ever, smiled before. Not to anyone. Not even the guardians. That proves that he's definitely into you, considering that he smiled at you. A smile says a thousand words."

I shook my head. "He's probably just nice to me because he knows that he'll be spending his whole entire life guarding me."

"I doubt it." she said, looking up at me. "Just remember what I said."

She left the room, leaving me thinking. Dimitri would never like someone like me. I'd already bet that my father had given him a talk saying to keep his hands off me because I was destined to date a Moroi. And of course Dimitri would follow those rules set by my father. I knew I had to make a decision. My family or my life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I was too lazy to get the door so I yelled, "Come in!" I regretted it the minute she stepped in. Dimitri entered, followed by an amused Tasha.

"Roza, all you alright?" Dimitri asked. Roza? A new nickname? Sweet. I liked it. It was like a prayer. Roza. Roza. Roza.

I nodded. "It was just a migraine." I lied.

"Aw, does Rosie need her daddy?" Tasha cooed.

I rolled my eyes. "Does Tashie need a life? I think so."

She glared at me, then straightened up as she an idea struck her mind. She smiled then turned to Dimitri. "Hey, since we all have to spend our time together, why don't we play a game?"

I was all for it. Beating Tasha would be fun. "What kind of game?"

Tasha smirked then flipped her hair. "How about Have You Ever?"

I smiled fakely. "Sure, but to make it more interesting, how about Dimitri ask the questions, and the person who wins gets to kiss anyone in the room."

Tasha pursed her lips then grinned. "Great." Then she said sweetly to Dimitri, "Are you in, Dimitri?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but how do you play?"

I beat Tasha in explaining the rules to Dimitri. "Tasha and I hold up ten fingers. You ask questions and we put down fingers representing how many times we did it. The first person to put down all their fingers wins. And the person who wins gets to kiss anyone in this room."

I had used the term 'anyone in this room' because I didn't want to tell him that either one of us had to kiss him, even if he already knew. Unless Tasha was lesbian and wanted to kiss…ugh, never mind.

"I don't know…" Dimitri drifted off. "It wouldn't be right."

"Come on, Dimitri. Have some fun." I said seductively. Tasha glared at me and I couldn't help but smile. After a few minutes of debating with Dimitri, he finally gave in. Tasha and I held out ten fingers and both stared at Dimitri, waiting for him to start.

"Um…have you ever read a western novel?"

I groaned then rolled my eyes. "Dimitri, those questions are sooo boring! Ask something dirty and personal like if we've ever made out with a complete stranger."

I used that one as an example because I had done that four times.

"Ok." he continued. "Have you ever made out with a complete stranger?"

I put down four fingers. Tasha put down two. Haha!

"Have you ever had sex?"

I didn't put down any fingers. Tasha put down two. We were tied.

"Have you ever kissed someone for more then ten minutes?"

We both put down two fingers. I had only made out with two guys for more then ten minutes in a dare. We both had four fingers left.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?"

I put down one finger and Tasha put down two. She had two more and I had three. Shit, this couldn't be happening! Come on Dimitri, as something that I actually have done three times!

"Have you ever kissed your teacher?"

Tasha put one down and smirked at me. I put down nothing. I had three and she had one. Beads of sweat formed on my brow.

"Pucker up, Dimitri." Tasha muttered. He winced then continued.

"Have you ever drunken blood from somebody that wasn't the feeders?"

I put down two and she put down nothing. We were tied once again and I sighed. There would be a winner one way or another.

Dimitri was deep in thought for another question until he looked back up. "Have you ever kissed a girl in Spin The Bottle?"

I put down one finger and smiled widely. Tasha glared at me then rolled her eyes. "You're lying." she said coldly.

I shook my head. "It was at my old school. We were playing Spin The Bottle at this guy's party and lucky me, it ended up on Alison Markov. Look's like my luck still reins today."

Tasha sneered then stood up, still glaring at me. "I'll be out in the hall until you, Rose, stop sucking Dimitri's face."

I smirked as she shut the door behind her. Then I turned to Dimitri. He was looking at me intently with soft eyes. I bit my lip in response. Now that it really came to this moment, I wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, nor if I even wanted to do this. I knew what we both were thinking. But Lissa's voice came into my mind, reminding me of something.

_Love overcomes everything. Even family and friendship. You don't choose who you like or love. It just happens. _

I looked back up at him and met his eyes. They didn't hold his usual guardian expression, but something different. I couldn't put my hand on it, but it wasn't serious or angry. It was sort of…sweet.

Carefully, I leaned forward until our lips were just a few inches apart. My heart was pounding furiously. Just as our lips were about to collide, he stopped leaning closer. His breath was warm against my face as he whispered, "This is wrong, Rose."

I closed my eyes and sighed, pulling back a few inches. "It's just a prize Dimitri. It's not like it will mean anything." Another lie. Once I opened my eyes, I found his face closer to mine then ever.

"But what if it does?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. "It won't."

Then, in one motion, he crushed his lips on mine. The kiss started out slow, then gained speed quickly. I slung my arms around his neck as he angled his face to deepen the kiss. Electric sparks went off as his hands caressed the sides of my arms. Then, he jolted back in surprise, almost halfway across the room.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, the kiss still burning on my lips.

He shook his head then put his guardian mask back on. "It's my fault. I regret doing that, and I'm sorry. My job is to protect you, and only protect you."

Those words were like shards of glass piercing through my heart. _My job is to protect you, and only protect you. _Then, breaking our silence, Tasha burst into the room.

"Now what should we do?" she asked, looking at Dimitri.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Then, she gave me one look, before turning to Dimitri, twisting a lock of hair in her finger. _Watch this, bitch, _I almost heard her say.

"Dimitri?" he looked up in response to Tasha. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, you know, like a date."

I didn't have to worry over this. I knew that Dimitri would never say yes to a date, because it would affect his job. What he said a few minutes ago to me was proof.

"Sure."

I froze. Did he just say _yes_? No, no, no! How could he just say yes to a date with Tasha, _right in front of me, _after sucking on my face a few minutes before?

Tasha smiled then looked over at me. "Sorry princess, you can't have come along. This is a _grown up _date."

This time, I didn't even bother to fight back. My heart was shattered into a million pieces. Had that kiss meant nothing to Dimitri? Most likely it hadn't.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Dimitri asked, standing up as well.

I didn't look back as I opened the door. "Just to visit Lissa." I lied. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I left before he could argue. I knew the way to Kirova's office like the back of my hand.

"Rose." she said in surprise. "Come in, please."

I obeyed and flopped down into one of the chairs across her desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked, putting aside her spectacles.

"Is it possible to contact my father before he leaves Montana?"

She tilted her head and blinked. "I'm not sure. Is there a reason why you would like to speak with him?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to know if some other novice could be assigned to me."

She sat up and folded her hands on her desk. "In the field experience or when they graduate and they be your official guardian."

"Both." I answered.

She nodded. "Meaning…?"

"I don't want Dimitri Belikov to be my guardian."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Well I hoped u liked it…ciao!**


	4. Strigoi Cuts

**Hey guyz! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will be going on a trip next, next week so I won't be updating then. I'll try to get a chapter up for You Left My Life, but if I don't, sorry! I'm going on vacaton for a week!**

**I would like to thank my editor, Ryan (lilmissryry) for her extraordinary proofreading. And to all of my reviewers coz you guyz are awesome! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a bit of action and RoseXDimka have um..."moments" in this chapter. Haha...jk, not like...romantic moments though. **

* * *

There was a short pause. Then Kirova finally answered, "Is there a reason you wouldn't like Mr. Belikov as your guardian? He's practically the best novice of all the schools. So I don't see why you would object."

I swallowed nervously. I knew I had to come up with some lie that she, my father, and the whole entire school would believe. "That's the reason," I lied. "I want guardians that are closer to me and have a little fun. And I don't want my father to pick my guardians for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "All the novices and guardians know that their job is to guard Moroi, and sometimes it's not going to be fun. It isn't about fun, Rosemarie. It's about protecting the Moroi race."

I let out a puff of air and continued. "But still. I want to pick out my own guardians. So I'd just appreciate it if you'll check my dad's flight, or I'll do it myself."

She sighed. "I will call his guardians and see if they can bring your father back here for a short while. But only on one condition."

"Whatever," I said quickly. "What is it?"

"Tell me the real reason you would not like Dimitri Belikov as your guardian."

I bit my lip. "B-because. . . . I don't know. I don't want to be the center of attention, I guess. I don't want to be the glamour girl because I have the best guardian, you know."It was a little unbelievable, but the lie would get through Kirova, and hopefully my dad.

"I understand," she responded seriously.I was shocked, surprised, and a little triumphant at the same time. "Really?"

She nodded. "Let me make that call. And as for field experience. . . . Well, I think you'll have to discuss that with Guardian Petrov, Dimitri, and your father."

"Don't worry. I'll get that covered." Hopefully, I wanted to add as I exited her office.

I didn't know where else to go to avoid Dimitri and Tasha, so I decided to explore the campus more. I walked and walked until I found myself in front of the cabin my father had stayed at. It was far off campus, but I didn't really care.

I kicked a cigarette butt out of my way and continued walking towards the porch of the cabin. Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took out my iPhone (recommended and bought by Abe) and looked at the caller ID. It was Dimitri.

I shook my head and hit the "end call" button so he would be directed straight to my voicemail.

Wordlessly, I put my phone back in my pocket, but not before getting a text from read: "where are u? call or txt me if u get this. were worried about u. -D"

I rolled my eyes. We, as in him and Tasha? I had had enough of this crap. I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

That's when I heard a twig snap.

I froze immediately, turning around to see if anyone was behind me. But all I got was an empty picture of the same old woods filled with trees. Maybe it was just the wind. I shrugged it off, but then I heard another snap.

"Hello?" I yelled.

be some kids playing a joke or something. I got ready to turn back towards the school, but then my back slammed into something cold and hard. There was a nasty snarl near my ear, and I could feel the fear inside me growing. I was too afraid to look back now.

Then, in one quick motion, the person's large, icy hands gripped my waist and spun me around, and I found myself facing what I feared most.

Strigoi.

He had very pale, almost-white skin, and his maroon eyes stood out like daggers piercing into me. He had short, cropped black hair, and was dressed in all black. I was , Rose, I said to myself. Stay strong, you can fight him.

I stumbled back from his grasp, carefully stepping back. But lucky me had to trip and fall backwards. Looking down, I realized I had tripped on the roots of one of the many trees. Nice going, Rose. Smooth. Real smooth.

But I still had one more defense that made me love being a Moroi. I had Strigoi slowly walked closer to me. I scrambled back and held out the palm of my hand towards him, ready to attack when he did.

I heard him snicker. "Poor, defenseless little Moroi. Wise choice to come out here without a guardian." His words were cold and deadly. "I'm very hungry, you know. So let's just make this quick."

I took this as a good time to fire. I gathered all my fears and emotions and concentrated on bringing flames to the tips of my fingers. I thought about Tasha and how she'd asked Dimitri out, and how he'd said yes. And how my father transferred me here to stupid St. Vladimir's Academy. I felt my hand getting hotter and hotter, and blood was boiling in my veins. Then, I held my hand out, using all of my power, and out came . . . nothing.

Nothing. No fire came out. What the hell? It wasn't that hard to summon fire, I had done it a million times. But I didn't have time to think about that right now because the Strigoi was coming closer and closer.

"I wonder why your little element's not working," he taunted.

I stared wide-eyed at him. "W-what did you do?"

He let out an evil laugh and stepped closer as I crawled further back. "Oh, I didn't do anything. But it's perfect timing, so I should probably thank you for making my job this much easier."

I was afraid now. I had nothing to defend myself with. I was going to die.

I pressed myself closer to the tree trunk I was up against. Suddenly, he jumped at me. And what else could I do except scream?

His sharp nails reached for my face as I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But there was nothing.

When I opened my eyes, I was completely shocked at the scene in front of Strigoi was fighting with someone really tall and muscular.

Dimitri.

I watched in amazement as he and the Strigoi fought, and it was almost like they were dancing. Dimitri dodged many of the Strigoi's punches, and it surprised me that he could keep up with Strigoi-speed. Everything was happening so fast that a moment later, Dimitri had straddled the Strigoi and pierced his heart with a stake. It was got off the Strigoi and slowly turned to me. His body was covered in sweat, and his t-shirt and jeans were covered in dirt. His face had a few scratches, as well as his arms, and beads of wet blood began to form. But more importantly, he looked mad. Actually, pissed was more like it. We stared at each other for what seemed to be an hour, only he wasn't staring; he was glaring. I swallowed as he opened his mouth, and waited for what was yet to come.

"Were you out of your mind?" he asked, voice cold, taking a few steps towards me. "That was so stupid, running off unprotected without a guardian and almost getting yourself killed. What were you thinking, Rose? We were all worrying about you! Good thing I eventually came looking for you here, or else the Hathaway line would've been done! You have to think about other people too, Rose! People who care about you, so we don't have to be worried. So just tell me now what the hell you were thinking when you decided to run off and get yourself killed!" He was practically shouting by the time he was done with his lecture.

It only took me a second to realize I was crying. Hot, messy tears were falling from my eyes and running down my cheeks. "I wasn't thinking!" I cried. "And excuse me if I wanted some alone time after Tasha rubbed it in my face that you were going out with her, just a few seconds after you kissed me!"

That got him to be quiet. I continued crying and refused to meet his eyes. A moment later, he crouched down in front of me, placing his hand on my knee. "I'm sorry," he whispered calmly. "The real question is, are you okay?"

I nodded, furiously trying to wipe away all of my tears. "I'm fine," I answered, sniffing. "And I'm sorry that I lied to you about being at Lissa's."

"What were you doing out here anyways?" he asked.

I didn't know how to explain to him that I didn't want him to be my guardian. And even though we had just had this moment, I still couldn't bring myself to allow him to guard me.

"I went to Kirova's office," I muttered.

"Why?"

"No reason," I said, not wanting to tell him now. It wasn't the right time, and I didn't want to fight with him.

He probably sensed I didn't want to talk about it and helped me up. "Well, we should probably get going back to campus."

I nodded and pointed to the Strigoi. "What about that?"

He looked back at it and waved it off. "I'll tell some of the guardians and they'll clean it up."

We walked back to campus silently. I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye and saw just how bad his cuts were. The Strigoi had gotten him good. I wasn't sure how deep they were, but I knew they were deep enough to make him wince every few minutes.

I stopped him quickly. "Let me help you with those," I said, pointing to the cuts.

He looked at me and then shook his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously. Least I could do, comrade."

"Don't call me that," he murmured.

"Only if you let me help you with those cuts," I said.

He sighed, and then nodded. I smiled at him and led him towards the clinic.

Once we got there, a lady that introduced herself as Dr. Olendzki led us to a small, closet-sized hospital room and gave me a couple of painkillers to give to Dimitri, some gauze if he needed it, and a jar of cool gel to cleanse the wounds.

I commanded him to sit down on the small bed in the room, and he obeyed.

"Where does it hurt the most?" I asked in a serious, doctor-like tone.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. "I told you, Dr. Rose, it doesn't hurt anywhere," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "It has to hurt somewhere. Dr. Olendzki said to apply pressure first, so. . . ." I held up two fingers, sitting on the space next to him, and carefully pressed them against his temple where the longest cut was, pushing down slightly. And then, I began to feel nauseous. I dropped the two fingers and leaned my head down.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes until the wave of nausea passed. Then I shook my head and opened my eyes to continue my work, when I noticed something. The bloody cut on his temple was gone. It was now just a faint scar, where you were barely able to see it.

"What . . . the . . . fuck . . ." I whispered, shaking slightly.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist, and it immediately stopped shaking. "Rose, what's the matter?" he questioned, using his guardian voice.

I didn't answer. I couldn't take my eyes off of the side of his face. It was . . . healed. Carefully, I grabbed one of those little mirrors from the counter and held it up to didn't seem to know what he was looking at, at first. Until he saw the little scar.

"Did you do that?" he breathed.I nodded. What the hell was wrong with me? First the fire thing, and now this?

Without thinking, I touched another cut on his face and held my head up as nausea swept over me. The scar shrunk until it was just a mere pale line.

Dimitri's eyes widened. He had been watching what I was doing through the mirror.I let my fingers fall once again and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes. My head was starting to hurt.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri whisper. "Did you feel . . . nauseous after you did that?"I nodded, opening my eyes.

"Then don't do it again," he said. "I don't know what happened, but for some reason you can heal stuff, but it makes you feel nauseous afterwards. So I'd rather you not do it anymore. Has there been anything else that happened to you today?"

I nodded. "I tried throwing fire at that Strigoi, but it didn't come from my hands. I think it's . . . gone. Fire was my element, and now it's just gone. Maybe this is my new element. Healing stuff, I guess."

He shook his head. "I've been studying the elements since I was a child back in Russia. I remember reading that an element never goes away. It's always there with you. So maybe you have this healing thing and fire, but you don't know how to control them."

His explanation was good, I had to give him that. "But what is it?" I asked. "What element is healing things?"

"I can't be sure," he said. "I'll look into it more later and tell you if I find anything out. But for now, don't heal anything. It seems to take a lot of strength away from you."I nodded in agreement as we both left the clinic. We didn't talk, but it was probably because we were both engrossed in our own thoughts. Until Tasha popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" she squealed at Dimitri, ignoring me.

Dimitri didn't answer at first, but finally, he said, "Sorry. I had to go find Rose."

Tasha glared at me for a brief moment until finally noticing Dimitri's dirty clothes and scratched-up face. She gasped dramatically, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What happened!" she asked, falsely concerned. "What did Rose do?"

Dimitri ignored her comment. "It wasn't Rose. It's a long story, Tasha."

She smirked. "Whatevs. So whose room are we going to sleep in?"

I looked at her wearily. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Dimitri can't watch over us while we're sleeping in different rooms. God, Rose. Give him a break."

I sneered at her. Six weeks sleeping in the same room as Tasha? I had to tell Dimitri, Alberta, and my father about the guardian thing soon.

"We'll sleep in your room since it's bigger than the rest of ours!" Tasha declared, smiling wickedly.

I looked up at Dimitri, then back at Tasha. "Won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"I meant," I said, "can we stop by Kirova's office? I need to check up on something."

He nodded, and we all headed towards her office. I left Tasha flirting with Dimitri in the main office while I made my way to Kirova's.

"Ah, Rose!" she called, beckoning me forward. "Good news. I caught your father before he boarded the plane and told him you urgently needed to speak with him. He's on his way here. I think we'll be expecting him soon."

I gave her a fake smile just as Alberta came in. "You need to see me?" she asked, standing beside Kirova.

Kirova smiled. "Perfect timing, Guardian Petrov. But it's actually Miss Hathaway here who would like to see you."

"Well, I-"

But I was cut off as my dad entered the room. "What's the meaning of this, Kirova?"

She motioned towards me. He crossed his arms and stepped closer in my direction.

"What's up, kiz? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Actually," I started, "no. I need to talk to you about . . . Dimitri."

He looked concerned. "What did he do to you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just . . . I don't think he'll be 'good' as my guardian. And I think I want to choose my own."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

My jaw practically dropped to the floor. "Did you just say okay?"

He nodded slowly. "I had slight doubts about Belikov. And I think I can trust you to pick out your own. How about that Lissa girl? She seems decent. Anything for my little kiz."

Wow, that was easier than I'd thought. And I'd be more than happy for Lissa to be one of my guardians."Should I call him in?" Alberta asked.

I hesitated before shaking my head. He was the only one who knew about what happened at the clinic. He was also going to help me try and figure out what was happening to me. I needed his help now more than ever, and breaking the news to him that I didn't want him as my guardian wouldn't help matters.

"So what should I do about the field experience?" I asked quietly.

Abe was the one to answer. "I suppose that I should get the guardian papers re-organized first. So I think you can hold up a few more days with Dimitri. I'll come to tell you once I'm finished."

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "See you later. Love you."

He kissed the top of my head and patted my arm. "Love you too, kiz."

I left Kirova's office and slowly walked to where Dimitri and Tasha were standing.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri asked. "I saw your father go in. I thought he left."

I shook my head. "It was just some papers he forgot to sign. That's all," I heard myself say.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to review. Since I'm going to be gone next next week, and I probably won't be posting another chapter for this until 3-4 weeks, here's a SPOILER ALERT for future chapters of this story:**

**~Dimitri will end up being Rose's guardian, a certain Moroi will be able to wield all five elements, someone will hook up XD, pregnancies...?, lots of drama, someone's best friend will be their guardian. **


	5. All 5 Elements

**HOLA CHICAS AND CHICOS! Extremely sorry I haven't UD in like, forever! But I've been helping TeamDimitriBelikov with our new co-written fanfiction _Visiting Russia_. We've worked really hard on it so we'd really appreciate it if you stopped by they're account and read the story and maybe leave a nice review. :) Also check out VA Fan Mail and leave a letter!**

**Ok, I know your wondering why I haven't UDed any of my other stories, but I will UD My Heart Belongs To You after I write the chapter. It's been really hectic and I'm having writer's blog for You Left My Life so IDEAS? SUGGESTIONS? I'll do anything! But I was looking though the reviews for that story and and saw someone that left an amazing suggestion/idea for future chapters. And it helped me a lot! Every give a hand for NADIA CALLANAN! IF your reading this, I hope its okay with you that I use you suggestion about Dimitri's father. So if you up for it, you can make an account or something (since your an anonymous reviewer) or just leave reviews and help a girl out in that story because I could use all the help I can get. But if any of you have anymore ideas for You Left My Life I'd love to hear them!**

**Okay here's the big reason why I haven't UDed. I've decided to take a few more years of college! Mostly because I feel like I want to learn more and because I need to find a job really soon before the twins are born. :) There's an elementary school down the street that is in the making (but won't be finished for a long time), so hopefully when I'm done with my extra years, I could apply and get a job as one of the teachers! :) It started two weeks ago so things have been really hectic and I'm really focused on my studies right now so I hoe you understand. I'll try to UD my fanfics often, but there are NO guarantees. **

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER:**** I've to mention Anna and St. Vladimir in this story so if u read the bold entries, it has NOTHING to do with Vampire Academy. Remember, this story has nothing to do with the story line of VA. This is its own story line.**

**

* * *

**

Once we managed to make our way to the dorms, it was almost ten at night. And as Tasha "kindly" suggested, we were heading towards my room to sleep.

I grabbed a few extra pillows and blankets from the closet and gave them to Tasha and Dimitri. Being Tasha, she declined my offer, saying that she wouldn't sleep on such a dirty floor and would sleep on the couch. I looked at Dimitri wearily, but he didn't complain.

I picked up my pajamas from the floor while Tasha went back to her dorm to get her stuff, leaving Dimitri and I alone. I stripped down to my underwear and Dimitri, being the gentleman he was, turned around. I rolled my eyes and quickly put on my tank top and shorts.

"So when do we start looking?" I asked, tying my hair into a messy ponytail.

He turned around and looked at me. "We'll see tomorrow. Maybe when Tasha's occupied."

"Or we could do it tonight," I murmured. "That way, Tasha would be asleep."

"But a guardian would be patrolling the campus," he explained. "And we can't be caught."

I ran a hand through my ponytail and sat down on the bed. "From what I've heard, you're Dimitri Belikov, the best novice a school could ever have. You can sneak around Strigoi, but you can't sneak around a couple of guardians? Really? I bet twenty bucks that you have at least twice already."

He paused, then nodded. "I have, actually. Three times. But that was during freshman year. I didn't know how important guarding was then."

I sighed. "Please? I need to know what's going on with me. Fire's not coming out of my palms whenever I want anymore. Instead, I'm . . . healing stuff."

He hesitated before saying, "Okay. Once Tasha's asleep, we'll sneak out of the dorms and head for the church."

"Why the church? We don't have time to pray," I teased.

He shook his head. "No. They have an attic up there and there's a lot of books that have a ton of information. I'm sure we'll find what you're looking for."

"And how many times have you been up there, exactly?" I asked, half-joking.

"I help the priest every Sunday," he said. "Mostly arrange and unpack some of the boxes up there."

I coughed to restrain myself from laughing. "Y-you, you can't find anything better to do on Sundays?"

He rolled his eyes. "Besides focusing on my studies, no. Now stick to the subject, Rose."

I cleared my throat and bit my lip. "Right. But isn't the church locked or something?"

"I have keys," he answered. I gave him a look and he shrugged. "The guardians trust me."

"Whatever," I said. "Just-"

My door slammed open as Tasha walked in. She looked between both of us, clearly irritated. "What?" she snapped, looking at me.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Just get your beauty sleep already."

She smirked and strutted towards the couch. "Dimitri," she cooed. "Why don't you sleep on the couch with me? I'm sure it's better than Rose's impolite offer to sleep on the floor. What a bitch, huh?"

My eyes blazed with fire as I glared at Tasha. She was a ass and a whore, and there was no doubt about that. Luckily, Dimitri declined this time. She pouted, but his face showed no emotion. Take that, bitch.

She smiled seductively at Dimitri and laid down on the couch, pulling up one of the sheets and positioning her head on a pillow. Then she pulled down the sleeping mask from the top of her head so she couldn't see anything. "Goodnight," she whispered dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the light so it seemed like we were both going to sleep. Then, we waited until her breathing was steady before we both headed towards the door.

"Wait," Dimitri murmured, his hand on the door knob. "What if she wakes up?"

"She won't," I reassured him. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Plus, tomorrow's Sunday so she'll sleep in.

He shrugged, then opened the door slightly so we could both slip through. He lead me downstairs and through the back of the building where we exited out the back door. Once we got outside, a cold whip of air hit my face and ringed through my ears. The campus looked abandoned. No one was outside and no lights were on from the dorms.

Dimitri motioned for me to go forward but stick near the wall. He peeked out from the corner and looked back at me.

"Guardian Alto's patrolling. Wait until his back is turned and then run towards that hedge."

I stuck my head out to take a look and discovered Stan walking around in a circle, inspecting random spots on the ground. I rolled my eyes. What a douche.

I waited until his back was turned before starting to creep towards the other side. I was doing well, until there was a huge snap. I froze, and so did Stan.

Looking down, I realized I had snapped a fallen branch in half. I scrambled towards the hedge, but I swear he had caught me. I looked at Dimitri, biting my lip as Stan started to walk towards me.

"Hello?" he called. "I know you're here."

I mouthed "help" at Dimitri, and he held out his hands, telling me to stay put. Stan was about five feet from the hedge when, luckily, a voice stopped him.

"Alto!" a familiar voice screeched from the other side. I sighed in relief. Stan swiveled around and straightened up as Alberta came forward. "Go ahead and switch to the east part of campus. Emil will take over here," she commanded.

Without another word, they both left towards the other direction. I plopped down to the ground, adrenaline still running through my blood. A moment later, Dimitri appeared next to me.

"That was close," I whispered.

He looked at me wearily. "Let's just keep on going and hope that won't happen again."

I smirked and followed him as we both headed towards the other side of campus. We didn't run into any more guardians, but when we came close I managed to step over the twigs and branches.

Finally, we ended up in front of the old church. Dimitri inserted his key and unlocked the doors. Being inside the church was creepy. The pews were empty, and looking at the alter made me feel like there was a ghost in here. Dimitri shut the door, making me jump. He led me up some creaky stairs and to the attic. There were shelves of books and tons of boxed covered with layers of dirt up there. Other than that, it was pretty much empty. There were file boxes and an empty chest in the corner. Everything looked old and abandoned. Dimitri pulled out a box full of books with yellow pages and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Are we supposed to read all of this?" I asked. I wasn't a big fan of reading, and I didn't really intend to read a whole library's worth of books.

"If we have to," he said, pulling out another box.

I groaned inwardly and sat down, looking through the many books. Dimitri was already engrossed in one of the books and flipping through the pages furiously.I pulled out an old, worn book and opened to the first page. It read: Encyclopedia. Huh, that'd be very useful, if we were looking for something completely outside of the subject. I shoved the book aside and picked out another one. It turned out to be another encyclopedia. I grunted, shoving it on top of another one. I swear, if I see another encyclopedia I'm going to lose it. And lucky me, the next book I opened was an encyclopedia.

I threw it across the room and watched it hit the wall before plummeting down to the ground, making a heap of dust rise. Dimitri looked up in alarm.

"These stupid books are all encyclopedias! How will they help?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow and pointed at something on the front of the box.

I turned the box around and stared at the one thing that was labeled there in black ink: Encyclopedias. See, this is why I didn't like reading. I pushed the box aside and pulled another one towards me. This one said: Records.

"Records of what?" I asked Dimitri.

He glanced at the box briefly before looking at me. "Probably St. Vladimir's records. You know, like his journals, personal books. They might be useful. He was a Moroi, after all."

I shrugged and took out a leather yellow-paged book, opening the cover. It looked like a journal. I flipped to the first page to find it was covered with messy, cursive handwriting that I could barely make out. On the top right corner was the date. I started to read.

The first couple of pages were just entries from some of his daily events. I was getting bored of reading, until I saw the word "healing". I did a double-take and began reading the entry.

**15th of January, 1872**  
**Bringing Anna back to life was a gift to me. We now share a bond, but lucky for her, it goes one-way only. I remember how much strength it cost me, but it was well worth it. Many people call her shadow-kissed. I brought her back from the brink of death. And many have wondered if I possess an element not known to man. I believe so. But it still does not explain why my first element was water and now I cannot access its force. The Moroi want to run some tests to see what is happening to me. Why am I healing things? How did I bring Anna back to life?**

I blinked. Could it be possible that St. Vladimir experienced what was happening to me? From what I had learned, he had healed this woman named Anna. And he wasn't able to access water. If he could bring someone back from near death, could I do that too? I continued to read.

**20th of January, 1872**  
**Today, I have seemed to spark the interest of many Moroi and dhampirs. My unknown element is still with me, but now I may summon water. Not only water, but on an accident I also discovered that I can wield fire. The doctor has said that I can wield all four elements, as well as healing. I tried it and succeeded. I am the very first Moroi to wield all five elements. Anna is rather impressed.**

I put the book down for a minute. Could I wield all five elements? Was it possible? I would have to try it later, I thought as I read the next entry.

**22nd of January, 1872**  
**Spirit. The unknown fifth element that has not yet been discovered. Until now. I possess the element of Spirit, as well as the other four. The doctor said that there will only be a tad of Moroi that can wield all five elements in the next hundred years. Which is why I will be focusing on trying to find out everything I can about Spirit and pass down the information to the Moroi like me. I found an empty red leather-bound book in the library and decided to use it to write down anything I can to pass it down. It takes a lot of practice to wield all five elements, but I finally succeeded. I shall write it down after writing this fair journal entry. **

I dropped the book and sighed. "It's called Spirit," I blurted out. "And I can summon all five elements."

Dimitri's eyes shot up to look at me. "What?"

"St. Vladimir was a Spirit user. His first element was water, but then he healed this woman named Anna and then discovered he can wield all five elements," I said handing him the journal. He only took three minutes to read all the entries before looking up.

"Where's the book?" he asked.

I scurried towards the box that held the journal, and at the very bottom was a red leather-bound book. I pulled it out quickly and examined it. Dimitri walked over to me and read over my should as I opened to the first page.

"A Moroi who possesses all five elements is truly remarkable. The Moroi may not find out until he or she reaches a certain age. I, Vladimir, am traveling the world as I write, gathering all Moroi like me, to pass down information to future generations.

"You are first given one element, like any other Moroi. It may be water, such as I, or fire, earth, air. But you can not possess Spirit as your first element. Your element will be your first until you reach a reasonable age where the element gradually fades away. But it has not actually faded away. It will always be with you.

"Then, after a while, you may begin to heal things and feel weak once you do so. Again, this is normal. This healing is now another element that has been given to you called Spirit. You may heal people as well as things with such strength, you may even bring them back from near death, as I did with Anna. Now that you possess this element, you can summon up your first element and other three. This is very simple.

"It takes strong emotion and focus. Repeating it in your mind will be good for starting, but once you get used to it you may wield all five whenever you want."

I looked up at Dimitri and put the book down. "Should I. . . .?" I asked.

He nodded. "Try it. Wield fire first."

I took a deep breath and focused on the veins of my hand. I could imagine the fire running through my hands and the flames connecting with my blood, the heat glowing and whipping towards my fingers. Then, instead of imagining it, I could feel it. I snapped back into reality and saw the little flame I was cupping in my hand. I gasped in surprise.

Dimitri smiled in amazement. "That's great. Now try some of the other elements."

I did. I focused on one of the ice shards hanging from outside the window, and made it fall down. I made a whip of air slash across the oak tree nearby. And I made a little daisy sprout out of its bud. This was incredible.

"I can't believe this," I said. "I have all five elements."

Dimitri grinned. "You're special, Rose. Really special."

"Do you think I can find any more Moroi who are like me? That would be so awesome!" I rejoiced.

"I'll ask around," he said. "But we've been up here for four hours. We'd better get back to you room."

I almost skipped all the way to the dorms. There were no guardians on our path, so our trip back was quick. Tasha was still asleep, thankfully, so I jumped onto bed, a grin still stuck on my face.

"Goodnight Dimitri," I sang.

He chuckled silently and leaned against the wall to start looking after both Tasha and I. "Goodnight, Roza."

Then I fell into a deep, joyous sleep.

* * *

**I kind of feel bad because it sort of short. But you guys are lucky because I'm on my lunch break right now and I kindly ate my food quickly and decided to post this chapter. Class starts in ten minutes so I better get going! Remember, no guarantees that I will UD once a weeks!**


End file.
